


cocoon

by wrennette



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Blanket Permission, DON'T COPY OR REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE, Evil Author Day, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Lee knew his friendship with Iorek wasn't what anyone would call normal.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Kudos: 3





	cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> happy evil author day! For those unfamiliar with the premise, ead is annually on 02/15, and we evil authors post fic titles, snippets, and so forth with absolutely zero promise that these works will be continued or completed. this fic may have been posted to lj back in the day, but it didn't get posted here yet, so here you go, happy ead!

Lee knew his friendship with Iorek wasn't what anyone would call normal. After all, not many folks befriended Ice Bears. Never mind Armored Bears or more particularly, the Prince of the Armored Bears. 

That in itself was strange enough. Just being friends with an Armored Bear. And Lee was well aware that the shift in his feelings, to something far greater than friendship, would be more frowned upon yet. But he just couldn't help himself. 

If Iorek had been born a man, that same strong, righteous personality in a man's body, Lee would have fallen for him just the same. But Iorek was not born a man. Iorek was born an Ice Bear, and became not only an Armored Bear, but King of the Armored Bears. And he was still the only being Lee could truly love. 

It was one thing to be a witch's lover. A witch was not really a woman, but she had the shape of a woman, the look of a woman, the feelings of a woman. Iorek - Iorek could never be taken as anything but what he was. And Lee had come to terms with that. He also knew that no one else would understand. And so Hester, dear loyal Hester, was the only one who knew about his feelings for Iorek. Hester was the only one who knew that when he curled against the Ice Bear's side, he thought _lover_ not _friend_. And bless her little hare heart, Hester never spoke a word of it. But she knew. The only one who did. 

At least, until Lee met Lyra Belaqua and her big brown eyes, that saw what others wished to remain hidden. She did not mention it, perhaps did not even know it consciously, but Lee knew that somehow, deep in her soul, she knew of his love for Iorek. Perhaps because she loved Iorek as well, if in a different way. When Lyra was gone, Lee curled against Iorek's side, held close by the Armored Bear's massive paw. 

"You are cold," Iorek rumbled, and Lee shivered, not with cold at all. He did not argue, only nuzzled deeper into the white warmth of Iorek's thick coat. Iorek allowed it, pulled him closer. Iorek did even more, leaning his massive head down to breathe against Lee's exposed skin. His breath smelled of blood and fish and stale whisky, and Lee thought it was one of the better things he had smelt in ages. 

"Iorek," Lee grunted sleepily, and Iorek let out a low rumble of satisfaction, baring his long teeth. Lee shuddered again, and Iorek leaned close, nose cold and wet against Lee's forehead. 

"Sleep," Iorek commanded. "The witch is here yet. She can keep first watch."

Lee grunted in agreement, already half asleep. Iorek's thick pelt was warm, and Lee buried his hands and face in it. He had long ago memorized Iorek's musky, animal scent. Now it cocooned around him, carried in Iorek's comfortable warmth. He smiled and drifted into rest. His sleep was light but easy, and he half woke every time Iorek shifted. Every time, Iorek growled softly in his ear, urging him to stay curled in Iorek's arms, stay warm, stay asleep. 

When it was daylight, Lee forced himself to sitting. Iorek tried to pull him back down again, but Lee grumbled at him sleepily, swatting at his giant paw until Iorek let out a low rumble of amusement and released him. Lee pushed his hair back from his face and rubbed his hands together to warm them, then went to the wheel.


End file.
